Together Under the Moonlight
by LoZeldafreak
Summary: Roy returns to mineral town to find his true love only to find her engaged to Doctor! This is my first fanfic and it is kinda short, but oh well. Don't let the title fool you,this is a very funny story, please R&R! BTW, this one is done
1. Life on the Farm

Aouthor's Note: I am sorry, but I forgot to change all the Roys to Jacks, so every time you see Roy, I mean your character in the game. Thanks!

_Together Under the Moonlight_

A little boy looked around him and for the first time in his life realized the openness of the country. He saw around him vast fields that would go on and on for as long as anyone could see. He also saw the farm of the old man who had helped him find his parents not a day before. This old man had shown him the simple but sweet life of a farmer, a life that he could only dream of one day having.

From his spot at the outside fence of the farm he could see something- no someone in the bushes east of the farm. It was a little girl, and as he came closer, he saw she had chestnut brown hair that glimmered in the sun and a freckled face that smiled at him. "Do you live here?" she asked.

"No", the little boy replied, as he adjusted his blue base ball cap. "But the old man who does live here is letting me stay with him for a while."

"Then let's play! Uh, what was your name again?"

"Roy. My name is Roy."

Playing a game is one thing that excites a little boy, and Roy was quick to accept the invitation. But a week of skipping rocks, playing in mud with pigs, and chasing chickens goes by a lot quicker than one would expect, and soon the little boy was watching his parents pack up the boat they had came in. He turned to see the brown haired girl looking at him with a cheerless face.

"You are leaving already? But there is so much we still need to do together."

"I wish I could stay too…"

"Will you promise to come back to see me?"

"I will try" said Roy doubtfully.

"But you must! If you come back…I'll, I'll give you my hand in marriage!"

"What? What would I do with your hand?"

The girl just blushed and giggled. Roy's parents began to call him. Oh no, could it really be time to go! He had had the most wonderful time with this girl. He did not want leave now!

He turned to leave, but before he did the girl kissed him lightly on his cheek. "I'll be waiting."

The boat moved farther away from the beach and soon the old man and the little girl waving goodbye on the docks were almost out of sight. Roy thought of the week he had spent here and the dreary life in the city he would return to in just a few hours. Then it hit him, he did not know the girl's name! But of course by now it was too late to turn back. Then he remembered the time capsule that the girl and he had made behind the old man's barn. Maybe that could help him find her again. With the thought of never seeing her again fresh in his mind, he made a vow then and there that he would one day return to the country and find the girl that had brought him so much happiness.

Well, that's the first chapter, hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	2. A New Arrival

Ten years later the old man that had let Roy stay at his farm passed away. The farm was left abandoned. The animals were sold, the crops died, the barn was beginning to fall apart. The mayor of the town, who knew the man well, did not have an idea who the farm belonged to. That was until he found a will underneath the old man's bed. He knew the man must have had a good reason for giving his farm to the man on this paper, and at once he hurried to his office to summon this "Roy".

News travels quickly in the country, and soon everyone in town knew of the mysterious stranger that was coming to take over the farm. "My, I don't want to be around when he finds out the farm is a complete dump," many of the villagers would gossip. The only one who was not filled with excitement was the nurse Elli, whom had been so busy with her work had not heard the news.

Elli was engaged to Doctor (his real name was Hillary, so he just went by doctor to cover it up) who also worked at the clinic. Everyone said it was a perfect match, the nurse and the doctor. Elli, however, felt differently. True, he was kind, and he had persisted to marry her all these years, even in the darkest moments of her state of depression, but he had no sense of humor, and his conversation was dry as toast. Although, it seemed like ages since she had said anything funny herself. Besides, though it was not very official, she had already promised herself to someone else…

Elli mechanically filed the papers on her desk. Doctor had left on some business which left her all alone in the clinic. Work in the clinic was so lonely, but she could not quit. If she did, it would be difficult to take care of her grandmother, who was becoming quite ill. Though many people thought it, this was not the reason for her depression that had begun over seven years ago. No, what had caused her sadness was a never met hope, a dream that had been haunting her for all these years. But now she was older and though she hates to admit, she knew it would never come true. When she said it now, it all sounded rather silly. But it was true: she was waiting. She was waiting for Roy.

"Come quickly, Elli!" said a panting Ann. Elli looked up in surprise at her exhausted friend. Her red hair was pulled back in a loose braid and chunks of hair were beginning to stray from her braid. As the girl finally regained her breath, she told Elli of the mysterious new owner of the farm that had come into the inn and requested a meal. With only an inquiring look, she arose from her desk and followed Ann across town to Doug's Inn. When they entered, they saw that everyone was gathered around one table. Numerous voices were asking what would happen to the farm.

Though Elli could not see the man through the thick crowd, she could here a rather irritated voice coming from middle of the crowd. "Yes I plan to take over the farm. Uh, no, I don't know what it looks like. And no, I did not know it was a dump. I would love to answer your questions, but my meal is getting cold. Do you mind?" His voice suggested he was rather young, and apparently annoyed by all the commotion over him. Elli pushed her way through the crowd, and as she saw him turn his head and adjust his blue baseball cap, she fainted.

"Elli? Elli?" Elli awoke to find Doctor leaning over her. She was in the hospital, in one of the beds. She had really never been in here before; she hadn't realized it smelled so bad. Doctor shook her out of her thoughts. "You passed out. You will have to stay here for the rest of the day." Dry as toast. He went into the other room to finish his work and left Elli alone in the room.

Could the man at the inn really be him? It would make sense. But wouldn't he be looking for her? And what about the hat? He looked the right age, and his hair was the right color- chestnut brown like her. There was only one way to answer all of these questions.


	3. Alone at Last

Roy stretched and yawned. It had been a long day and yet he barely had time to look around the farm. The next day he would hike to the pond and then to Mother's Hill, which had the greatest view of the sunset. It was true that the farm lacked the animals, crops, and well, life, but it still seemed so similar.

He looked around the small building he called a home. With only one room, there was a small television, a calendar, and a less than comfortable bed. His work clothes, which consisted of a pair of over-alls, a red bandanna, and a white shirt (well, it was white when he bought it), hung on a sock hook in the far corner of the room. He looked across the room to see the small bed made of hay and fabric that the old man had made for him to sleep on, which was now used as a bed for his dog, Tuffi. He walked across the room to the bed and crouched down to scratch his small brown dog on the back of her soft ears. As he looked up, he noticed a shelf that had once been the old man's. All the old nick-knacks were still there, dusty, but still in the same place. And there, in the back was his favorite, a little porcelain cow that was holding a sign that said 'please feed the cow'. Why was that amusing again?

He sighed and picked up the porcelain cow. He then remembered the girl who had played with him when he spent a week in the country, and how she hated it so.

Speaking of which, he didn't see her at the inn. He had hoped to find her there; after all, everyone else from the village was there. There were some cute girls there but none that matched his friend. There was a shy black haired girl with dorky glasses (no matter how much he missed his friend, he'd hoped that wasn't her), a hyper pink haired girl holding a chicken, and an exhausted red haired girl that worked at the inn. The only girl that had brown hair like the little girl was Karen, but she seemed pretty interested in that dweeb Rick. There was one other girl, but she fainted before he could see her face. She has problems.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound at the window. Through the glass there appeared to be something moving, probably a stray cat or something. He put his shirt on as he did not want to go out side in just his pajama bottoms, and opened the door.

She had to know. Elli was at the farm that now belonged to this new stranger standing in front of his door. Her plan was to go in and ask him, but what if it wasn't him? Or what if it was, but he had forgotten about her and was already married?

A box lying by the house sparked a new idea. "This is childish and stupid, this is childish and stupid" Elli kept telling herself as she pulled the box underneath the window of the house. It had been a while since she had last spied on someone, but she felt she could get away with it. She stood on the box and peered through the window. Her heart was pounding like a mallet and she felt extremely sweaty.

There was the new owner of the farm. He did look like the little boy she remembered (with a really great body) but it had been ten years since she had seen him. He was looking at a shelf and holding something in his hand. Suddenly, he turned his head towards the window. Quickly Elli ducked down. But not fast enough. He was coming outside. If her heart was beating before, it was nothing compared to the pounding in her chest now. Her head was spinning; her stomach was going to explode-

Roy opened his door to find a girl passed out underneath his window.


	4. Reunion

Elli awoke to find a dog lazily sleeping on her stomach. She was lying on a rather cramped bed. She sat up and found she was sitting on a chew toy. "Ah, you're up!" said a voice on the far side of the room. It was the new owner of the farm, and she was sleeping in his bed. She looked up at him. Darn! He put his shirt back on.

"What time is it?" Elli asked sleepily.

"12:05 in the morning"

Roy picked up two mugs from his counter, brought them over to his bed and handed one to Elli.

"I saw your face in the window while you were, um, spying on me."

Elli blushed. "Uh, I guess I was wondering what your name was and who you were."

"You could have asked. The villagers seemed to be interested in me, but you've fainted both times you've seen me, and I have found you looking through my window. Is there anything you need?"

Then Elli blurted it all out. "Are you the little boy that came here from the city and stayed with the old man and has a blue hat and liked that stupid little cow statue and met this girl that you had the most wonderful time with and when she asked your name you said Roy and you don't know the girl's name and her name could have been Elli, or uh, uh, uh." Her voice trailed off.

"Hey, I happen to like that cow statue, thank you very much! Anyways, could you repeat that- slowly?"

Elli took a long breath. "This is rather embarrassing, but when I was a little girl my neighbor, who lived here, was letting a little boy stay at his house. The little boy and I spent the entire week together and we became best of friends. Then he had to leave and return to the city. Before he left, he promised that he would return and find me. And well, I was hoping, err, that you might be him." She blushed and looked away.

A long pause followed. He took her hand and helped her out of his bed. "Come with me," he said.

He led her out behind the barn. Her head still felt light and she felt like fainting again however, she tried her best not to fall. Helping her sit down on an old bench, he grabbed a shovel and started to dig a deep hole in the soft soil. After a short while, his shovel hit something solid. Using his hands he pulled out an old box. "It's still there!" Ellie said breathlessly.

Roy and Ellie opened the old dirty box that they had buried many years before. Inside was the old man's blue feather that he had used to propose to his wife who had passed away long before. The box also contained a poem that the two companions wrote about their friendship, and a snow globe that had a sheep holding a sign that read 'please feed the sheep'. Elli pulled out a flower wreath that she had made, but by now it was dead and withered.

Roy and Elli looked up from the box and into each other's eyes. "I am sorry I did not come sooner," said Roy. Suddenly, Elli threw her arms around him. Roy jumped in surprise.

"I missed you," she whispered.


	5. A Day Together

Roy awoke the next morning to a knock on his door. Quickly, he put on his shirt and over-alls and opened the door. It was Elli. "I wanted to thank you for last night. Letting me sleep in your bed and all."

"It was no problem. I am glad you are learning to use the door instead of looking through my window."

Elli giggled. "Have you met anybody else in town?"

"No, well at least not formally. Of course, I think everyone in town knows who I am."

"Well then, how would you like me to give you a tour of the town?"

Roy accepted and he followed Elli down the brick roads into town. Their first stop was to the chicken farm, were they met Popuri. Roy remembered her from the inn. As she led them into the house her pink hair bounced behind her. "This is my brother, Rick," said Popuri. A boy about the same age as Roy stepped forward and shook hands with him. He had thick glassed and messy hair and wore a green apron that was heavily stained. Also at the chicken farm was Rick's girlfriend, Karen. She was quite beautiful, and it remains a mystery why someone like her is interested in someone like Rick. But they seemed very much in love, and it was sweet to see them together.

Upon leaving the chicken coop, Roy and Elli met up with many of the other villagers. All were pleasant enough and most told Roy he was welcome to visit anytime. By noon, the two friends were exhausted from the walk around town, and it was greatly appreciated when Elli suggested they stop and get something to eat at the inn.

The inn was rather dark, but cheery nonetheless. There were hardly any people eating here today, especially compared to the crowd the day before. The two companions sat down at a cozy table in the back of the room and rested their weary feet. They sat quiet for a while, simply basked in each other's presence.

The silence was broken when Ann arrived at their table to take an order. They ordered and soon received their food. They began to recall the times they had together when they were little, and soon both were finding it difficult not to smile. When their laughter finally died away, Roy had a new thought in his head.

"There was one building we didn't visit. I remember it; I think it was the clinic."

Elli suddenly stood still. There was reason for excluding this building from the tour. When she had returned to her bedroom the night she passed out on Roy's doorstep, she realized that she was getting married to Doctor. She had completely forgotten about him, and in fact she had already fantasized her and Roy getting married and having kids. But Doctor had to ruin it for her.

But he was not going to ruin the wonderful time she was having today, so she decided to simply avoid him. What he doesn't know can't hurt him she figured. After a long pause Elli answered. "Yes, that is the clinic. We didn't go there because there is no one there except wounded people, and Doctor, but he is dry as toast anyways. Did you know his real name is Hillary?"

"Really? Ha! I have always wanted to meet a man named Hillary!" The two friends continued their laughter.

Roy and Elli continued their food in silence, until Elli remembered that tonight was the 24th of summer and that evening the fireworks festival would be held at Mineral Beach. In Elli's eyes, it was the second most romantic festival of the year, the first being the full moon festival.

She remembered last year, when she went with Doctor. He had to drag her to the beach, with her complaining all the way. Then her little brother, Stu, had to get lost, so she didn't even get to see them. While everyone else was sitting with there with their love, she was looking around hopelessly in the sand for Stu, with her favorite blue, ruffled dress getting dirtier by the second. But this year would be different. This year she wouldn't go with Doctor, or Stu for that matter. No instead she would be the one sitting side by side with the person that might just be her one true love.

Elli turned her head slowly and asked, "Will you go to the fireworks festival tonight with me?"

"Yes," he replied enthusiastically.

Could she really be asking him to go to the fireworks festival? That is the second most romantic festival of the year! He had never gone before, but Elli had told him about it when they were children and how it was almost as lovey-dovey as the full-moon festival. At the time, a lovey-dovey holiday was not exactly his cup of tea (festival in which everyone would do the Macarena and give all the little boys race cars and giant trampolines was more what he had in mind when it came to fun holidays), but now sitting on the beach with Elli next to him (maybe in a bikini), and the sky a rainbow of colors sounded just fine to him.

As the sky grew dark, mineral beach began to fill with people. There were many excited voices and shouts of laughter. The stars shone bright above the splashing waves. As Roy and Elli rolled out their towels, Elli thought how lucky she was that Doctor had some important business and could not make the festival. They sat down, took off their shoes and sighed contentedly. While they waited for the fireworks to start, Elli and Roy conversed and played games they learned when they were little. Finally, the mayor of the town walked up in front of the crowd and announced in a loud voice that the fireworks would soon begin.

The sky erupted with sound and color. The crowd became an orchestra of oohs and ahs. But while everyone else was looking up at the night sky, Roy was looking not in front of him, but to his right where Elli sat next to him. As the show was beginning to wind down Elli noticed his gaze.

How long had he been staring at her? What was he thinking? Maybe she had food on her face or a bug in her hair. No, his eyes did not suggest disgust. They were sweet and loving. "Roy…" Elli's voice trailed off.

Most people here tonight thought that the sky was the most beautiful thing they had seen had in a long time. But Roy new what it really was. Her eyes twinkled different colors from the fireworks above. Her hair, a most radiant brown, danced as she turned her head. When Elli noticed his gaze, he wanted to turn his head away, embarrassed for staring. But he could not. It was as if his eyes were glued to her gentle face.

They leaned forward, their eyes locked on each other's. She could hear him breathing quietly, in a way that was almost panting. Roy gently brushed her hair away and as they leaned closer-

"Elli! Elli! I have been looking all over for you!" Roy and Elli turned their heads abruptly to see Ann looking back cheerfully. "Hey, where's Doctor? I would think that you would spend the fireworks festival with your fiancée."

"Fiancée?" asked Roy incredulously. There was a long, awkward pause.

"I think I'll just go back to my spot on the beach now," said Ann quietly.

"But, but," Elli stammered.

"But what, Elli?" His disbelief turned to anger. "You could have told me! At least then I wouldn't have wasted money on the trip over here."

"It's been ten years! What do you expect! I couldn't wait forever."

"But why marry someone that you do not love?" As their voices grew, people started to stare.

"I was forgotten by the one I was waiting for. I felt alone and depressed. I thought if I married doctor things would change, because you weren't showing up anytime soon." Her voice was shaky and she didn't know exactly what she was saying. She just knew that she wanted to have her happy ending with the one she truly did love.

"I need to get back to the farm," said Roy sternly. He gathered his things and hurried up the stairs leaving Elli alone in the crowd, who were beginning to whisper, obviously about her.


	6. Together Under the Moonlight

Roy hadn't wanted to get up that morning. It wasn't so much that he was tired, it was more like laziness. He ate breakfast without much haste, and strapped on his overalls. When he finally did get outside to start his day, he did not go to his chores. He did not go to the mountains to collect berries. Instead he made his way towards the barn. He needed to think, he needed to be alone.

However, his attempts to be alone proved unsuccessful. For there, sitting by the hole that the time-capsule had been kept in, was the one person he did not want to see. Or was she the one he wanted to see most? He wasn't quite sure. But before he could make up his mind, Elli spoke. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be in your way. I will leave." She arose, but Roy signaled for her to sit down.

"I couldn't sleep well last night. I was thinking about you, and I am sorry for embarrassing you in front of all the people at the beach."

"Um, that's okay. I think they were talking about you too." A long pause followed.

"I asked my grandmother about Doctor, and she said that doctor was a good man and he had been the one who loved me first. And she is right. I don't think I have the heart to turn him down after he has been willing to marry me for all these years." Elli finally said.

"Did you tell him about going to the fireworks festival with me?" asked Roy.

"No. I think it best he didn't know."

"Can I still see you?"

"I don't know," she said doubtfully.

"Well why not as friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well just because you are getting married doesn't mean we can't still be just friends. Let's do something together. Today even," Roy said with sudden hope.

"But I have work. You have work. No offense, but you haven't done much in the way of trying to restore the farm. And besides, Doctor isn't stupid- he's got a PHD. He is going to notice that I suddenly disappear during the middle of the day."

"I suppose you are right Elli. I guess we just weren't meant to be," he said saddened by the thought. Another pause followed.

"Tomorrow at midnight. Be waiting for me." And with that she left.

Could she really get away with this? Doctor had been sound asleep when she left, but he could have awakened by now. Though they slept in the same rooms, they luckily did not share a bed. She imagined waking up next to doctor each morning. She shuddered. Finally the brick road she was walking on ended and the farm stood in front of her. She saw Roy leaning against his fence impatiently, his bandanna tied in a rather striking manner. How could she be just friends with him? She would have to try.

He came towards her. "What shall we do tonight?" he asked. They decided to paint Roy's barn, a task only enjoyable with each other. They talked and laughed together under the moonlight. When they finished it was 4:30 in the morning. Elli soon returned to the clinic to enjoy the rest of the night in her bed. Thus began their late night rendezvous.

This lasted for about two weeks, each time Roy trying to persuade Elli to see him during the day. But her answer was always the same: tomorrow at midnight. That is until Elli's conscience kicked in. They were sitting at Mother's Hill looking out at the full moon. "Marriage is no barrier to our bond," Roy commented in a thoughtful manner. Then Elli realized that she could no longer do this. To be spending time with him and not be more than friends was impossible; that she knew.

"I can't do this," Elli declared.

"What?"

"I just can't keep doing this anymore, Roy."

"Well why not?"

"It's like I am in an orchard filled with trees that bear the most delicious fruit in the world, and I am not allowed to taste a single one."

"You want some fruit?"

"Oh Roy, it is too much to bear to be with you and not be able to be with you. And I am going to be married! Do you not think it wrong to be sneaking out at night to see someone, and then lie about it to my soon-to-be husband when I return? I am sorry, but I just can't. I have to get back to the clinic." She arose and hurried down the mountain path.

The next day Roy slept in late. Even so, he only got in four hours of sleep that night. Well, that would change now that he wasn't able to see Elli. He supposed she was right about it being immoral. And she was the one who had to do the lying, so it was probably worse for her. He sighed. Why did she have to be getting married? He truly wished that doctor would discover the cure for cancer and become famous and forget all about marrying Elli.

Roy did the day's work with an empty feeling inside him. It was rather hard to bear not being able to see her. Maybe he should move away, then he wouldn't have to go through the pain of seeing Doctor and Elli have kids and grow old together. He could return to the city, maybe get a job as an engineer or something.

He was taking things too fast he thought as he opened the door of his house and went inside. Why, Elli wasn't getting married until- well he didn't know. He checked his calendar and stood back in surprise. Her wedding was in two days.


	7. An Almost Wedding Day

Elli looked in her bathroom mirror as she combed her hair. Could she really be getting married in two days? Her life would change forever, hopefully for the better. She was honestly quite nervous, and she wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. Oh, who was she kidding? Of course this wasn't what she wanted! But she also didn't know how to not marry Doctor. She worked with him, even slept in the same room. And she admitted it, she was weak. But maybe there was another way…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Doctor who had entered the bathroom. "Are you all right, Elli? You seem really tired. Your desk is a mess, I have seen you fall asleep in the middle of the day, and I have found egg shell's in the medicine cabinet. In my opinion, you should take the day off and sleep." If she hadn't been so tired she would have been worried about Doctor finding out about Roy. But instead she drowsily nodded her head and left to go lay on her bed. Doctor was looking forward to the wedding, but now he was getting worried.

Flower petals were being used to decorate the church floor, and the garden behind the church was being prepared for the wedding feast. Elli was in the confessions room in the building getting ready for her wedding. She was so nervous and her heart was pounding. Ann was in the confessions room also helping Elli to adjust her blue and white dress. It had bows all around the bottom and sleeves that hung off the shoulder. "You look so beautiful! I wish I was the one getting married," her friend told her. Elli agreed, but she didn't say anything.

Soon Elli was standing next to Doctor in front of all their friends and family. After many words Carter, the priest, turned to Elli and said "do you take Hillary Natsume to be your husband?" This was it, her one chance to make things right, or wrong. All eyes were on her, their smiling faces expecting her to say yes and then lean over and kiss doctor. Is that really what she should do? But before she could decide, she collapsed on to the floor in front of everyone.

It worked- she was lying in the smelly hospital bed. Everyone thought she was so nervous and she couldn't take it. However, it was simply to help her tell doctor that she couldn't marry him. Like most of her schemes, it sounded childish and stupid. But this time it actually seemed like it would work. She picked up piece of paper and began to write a note for Hillary.

Someone was entering and she quickly laid down on the bed and went back to pretending she was unconscious. It was doctor. He saw the note and when he finished reading he said quietly, "Well, that settles it." Sparked with sudden curiosity, Elli forgot her role as and unconscious bride and asked doctor what he was talking about.

"Oh, Elli. I was just saying that you helped me settle my problem. I wanted to travel to the village of Forget-me-not Valley, where the famous Doctor Hardy lives. I hear he is strange, but he is an expert doctor and I was hoping I could train with him. But having a wife put a dent in my plans. Now I know that I have to go. Good bye, Elli."

He turned to leave but Elli stopped him. "Doctor,"

"Yes, Elli?"

"I am sorry."

"Me too."

"And doctor,"

"Hmm?"

"I have cousin named Celia in Forget-me-not Valley and I think she is interested in meeting a handsome doctor."

Doctor smiled. "Good bye, Elli."


	8. Atta' Boy, Roy

Roy paced the floor of his one-roomed house. Should he go? Elli practically told him to his face that she wouldn't marry him. And yet, he felt he had to go to tell Elli how he felt about her. Of course he would probably embarrass himself in front of all of Elli's friends and relatives, but this was true love.

He made up his mind at half past twelve. Roy had no idea when the wedding was, but he hoped he wasn't too late. Now he was running to the church, holding onto his blue base-ball cap to keep it from falling off. Finally, he reached the church panting for breath. He opened the large wooden door with some effort, only to walk into an empty church. Dang, he missed it. Where could she be? He heard no noise coming from the back of the church, the building was obviously empty. The only place he could think of would be the clinic, which was kind of like Elli and Doctor's home. And for the same reason, he felt weird about bursting in. But as he said before, this was true love.

Roy ran to the clinic, at a much slower pace then before as he was tired from the long run to the church. His head was spinning and he thought he must feel like Elli when she sees familiar men and spies on them. He reached the clinic and once again found the building deserted. It was not his lucky day. But then he heard a faint noise coming from a hospital bed. He approached the bed and found the women that he was looking for. "Did you pass out again?" he asked.

She looked up abruptly and made a slight gasp. Then she looked down. "This time doesn't count," she answered in a good-natured way.

"Where is Doctor? Shouldn't you be planning your honeymoon or something?"

"I suppose, if he was still here."

"You mean he left! You are not getting married!"

"Not today. Well, at least not to him." She looked into Roy's eyes as she said this.

Then Roy stepped forward, kneeled down and said confidently, "Elli, the little girl that played with me when I was little, the mysterious woman that spied on me, the nurse at the inn with problems, and the beautiful brown-haired angel that helped me paint my barn, will you marry me?

She then kneeled down to Roy's level and whispered into his ear

"Tomorrow at midnight, be waiting for me."


	9. Coming Soon

If you liked this story, then I am happy to tell you that I am working on a sequel, and I think it will be even crazier than the last. I have the first part done, so I am waiting for more reviews on the first story. Anyways, I thought it might be cool to put a brief preveiw. Here goes:

Ahem. Roy and Elli are on their way to Forget-me-Not Valley where they will have their double wedding with Celia and Doctor. They are looking forward to meeting new people and spending some time together, but they have no idea what is coming! When Elli is sent back to Mineral Town to take care of her grandmother who has become suddenly very ill, the couple's life falls to pieces. Roy will find his worst fear coming true, and Elli will learn about her family's mysterious past. This hilarious and action packed sequel is coming to a website near you in- well I don't know when the heck it will be up. I guess when I get enough good reviews for the first one.

So if you want to see it, please, please, please R&R. That is all. Thank you.


End file.
